Hot air balloons
by dareyoutomove234
Summary: The story of Sasuke and Sakura's life growing up together. Songfic


**Hey! I'm back so this story has been in my mind forever and I finally decided to write it! Just letting you know the song it called hot air balloon by owl city! Also it does tell you the different ages okay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any owl city songs!**

_**Hot air balloons**_

_We wrote a prelude  
To our own fairy tale  
And bought a parachute  
At a church rummage sale_

_**( Age 5)**_

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!"

"Yeah?"

"Look at that cool looking parachute!"

"Cool."

"I know right? I'm going to buy it!"

"Okay."

"Excuse me sir how much for your parachute?"

"One dollar little missy."

"One whole dollar, I only have 50 cents!"

"Hn. S'cuse me can I have that parachute?"

"Sure lad that will be 1 dollar."

Here, thanks."

"Sasuke-kun you bought the parachute?"

"Yes you really wanted it."

"Thanks Sasuke-kun you're the best!"

_And with a mean sewing machine  
And miles of thread  
We sewed the day above L.A.  
In navy and red_

_**( Age 7 )**_

"AHHHH!"

"Sakura what's wrong?

"O-oh well the sewing machine kind of scared me."

"I'm here so don't be scared!"

"O-okay."

"Don't worry the sewing machine is what your mom uses to make your clothes!"

"Like your mommy?"

Yeah, like my mommy!"

"Except your mommy makes you navy looking clothes and my mommy makes me red clothes!"

"Yeah you're right!"

"I guess I shouldn't be afraid of the sewing machine I am 7 about to be 8!"

"Hn. whatever you say."

_We wound a race track  
Through your mom's kitchen chairs  
And fought the shadows back  
Down your dark basement stairs_

_**( Age 9 )**_

"Sasuke, Sakura!"

"Yes mama?"

"What on earth did you do to my kitchen chairs?"

"We were making a race track!"

"Well then where are the cars?"

"Mama, Sasuke-kun and I were pretending to be the cars!"

"Oh that sounds like fun, but sweetie I need those chairs now."

"Huh, but mama why?"

"Well I'm about to cook dinner and we need those at the table! If we don't have chairs then we'll have to sit on the floor and none of us would be able to reach the table!"

"Hehe that would look funny!"

"Yes that would now why don't you two go into the basement until dinner."

"Okay c'mon Sasuke-kun!"

"It's dark in your basement."

"Yeah I know let me put the light on."

"That's better."

"Sasuke look at all the shadows."

"What about them?"

"Let's pretend to fight them!"

"All the way down the stairs?"

"Yep all the way down, ya scared?"

"Nope, you?"

"Nah, let's go!"

_I lit a match, then let it catch  
To light up the room  
And then you yelled as we beheld  
An old maroon hot air balloon  
__**( Age 11 )**_

"Sasuke-kun put the light on will you it's to dark in here."

"Hn. Okay."

"Oh much better thank you Sasuke-kun!"

"What are we doing down here anyways?"

"Mama said to hang down here until dinner."

"I see."

"SASUKE-KUN LOOK!"

"Huh? Look at what?"

It's an old maroon hot air balloon!"

"That's cool."

"Sasuke-kun let's pretend that we're in it flying high in the sky to pass time!"

"Aren't we a little old?"  
"No silly we're never old to be creative or have an imagination!"

_I'll be out of my mind  
And you'll be out of ideas  
Pretty soon  
So let's spend  
The afternoon in a cold hot air balloon  
Leave your jacket behind  
Lean out and touch the treetops over town  
I can't wait  
To kiss the ground  
Wherever we touch back down_

_**( Age 13 )**_

"Sasuke I'm bored!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Can we pretend to be in a hot air balloon?"

"Didn't we do that two years ago in your basement?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing your ideas are just weird."

"Well I'll be outta ideas soon!"

"Heh I'm already out of my mind."

"Yeah so let's pretend now!"

"Aren't a little old?"

"Silly like I said before you're never to old!"

_La la la la la laaa  
La la la la la laaa_

_**( Age**__** 15 )**__  
_"La la la la la la laaaaa!"

"Saki you sound like a dying walrus."

"What? I do not Sasuke!"

"Yeah you do trust me."

"Gee thanks…"

"Saki I was just kidding."

"Sure, sure but we both know I'm not going to get in the musical."

"Sakura trust me you sound good, and I'm sorry that I was teasing you."

"Thanks Sasuke…"_  
We drank the Great Lakes  
Like cold lemonade  
And both got stomach aches  
Sprawled out in the shade_

_**( Age 17 )**_

"Sakura I'll race you."

"You're on!"

...

…

….

"Here."

"Mmm lemonade thanks Sasuke!"

"Hn. No problem."

"Hey, lets go under that tree it has more shade."

"Sakura, why are you laying on your stomach?"

"Because I want to, you should do it to!"

Hn. Alright."_  
So bored to death you held your breath  
And I tried not to yawn  
You made my frown turn upside down  
And now my worries are gone_

_**( Age 19 )**_

"Golly I'm so bored."

"You have such a big mouth for a small girl."

"Haha hey Sasuke!"

"Studying for a test?"

"Yeah I'm really worried."

"Don't worry you'll do fine as always."

"Thanks Sasuke you always know what to say to make my worries disappear."_  
I'll be out of my mind  
And you'll be out of ideas  
Pretty soon  
So let's spend  
The afternoon in a cold hot air balloon  
Leave your jacket behind  
Lean out and touch the treetops over town  
I can't wait  
To kiss the ground  
Wherever we touch back down_

_**( Age 21 )**_

"Wow can you believe we're going to graduate college Sasuke?"

"I can believe it."

"I'm so excited you're going to take over part of your father's business with Itachi!"

"Yeah and you're going to be a nurse training some more with Tsunade."

"It's so hard to believe that we're grown-ups."

"Yeah I guess."

"Sasuke we're going to be much busier now."

"What's your point?"  
We're not going to have much time together anymore."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Silly boy I'm always right, but seriously pinky promise to always be best friends?"

"There is no need to pinky promise Sakura we've been friends since we were five years old."

"I know but you still need to pinky promise."

"Fine, I pinky promise to always be best friends with you, happy?"

"Yes Sasuke I'm very happy."_  
I'll be out of my mind  
And you'll be out of ideas  
Pretty soon  
So let's spend  
The afternoon in a cold hot air balloon  
Leave your jacket behind  
Lean out and touch the treetops over town  
I can't wait  
To kiss the ground  
Wherever we touch back down_

_**( Age 23 )**_

"Sasuke, why are you bringing me to all these places that we use to go when we were children?"

"Just thought it would bring back some good memories we had when we were little."

"Yeah they were good memories, like the church rummage sale, my basement, the library where we use to study, oh and of course our favorite tree."

"Yeah remember when we use to pretend we were in a hot air balloon, or when we raced to get here?"

"Of course they were such great memories!"

"Well now we can make another one, Sakura will you marry me?"

"Sasuke you were right, you sure are making a heck of a good memory right now."

"I take that as a yes."

"Duuuuuh! Wait till I tell Ino and Naruto!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke let's relive our one really good memory!"

"Pretending to be in a hot air balloon?"

"Yep, because you're never too old!"

**~FINISHED!**

**And I'm done! I wasn't to sure on a lot of this but I really liked it in the end I guess. I had trouble ending it though . **

**On another note I will be starting sometime the other chapter to my 'what happens on the dance floor stays there' chapter.**

**That is one heck of a long name for a story lemme tell you!**

**I didn't really edit this either so there might be a few mistakes!**

**So yeah PLEASE review! It makes me happy when you review!**

**Kay bye for now!**

**P.S. I almost forgot if you have any suggestions like you want me to use a song for one of my stories or just want to see it I will do it! Well I'll try to anyways okay now I'm done!**


End file.
